User talk:IWantheUltimateChange
Archives: 1 More O:G Could you make one called "Gallery: Banshee"? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i =]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i = 00:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Video collection Here's an interview with Sam Worthington Sam Worthington on David Letterman Part 1 Sam Worthington on David Letterman Part 2 Time Zones Ah, I didn't know that you're an Aussie. Ozzyjalo94 11:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll put something on my user page :) . --IWantheUltimateChange 09:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I need help Can you please delete AUSSR 08, AUSSR 05, AUSSR 03, AUSSR 06? --Jetfire606 15:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : I have removed the blogs at your request. --IWantheUltimateChange 09:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Page to delete G'day UC, some user named Excelisstupid made a page called Ms. Slattery. Ozzyjalo94 15:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it was his second troll page so it was thank you and goodbye to him. --LuckyMan 16:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) New Policies Hello Ultimate! I have recently added our new policy to improove our wiki and make the rules clear. Please read them and apply them. If you find anything that needs to be changed, added or removed, please change it yourself or send me a message to my talk page. Also, please tell me if you agree with the new policies. Thanks, -- 01:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Where are the templates? Hi, I'm new to the wiki, I was wondering where the templates are. I don't know if this is the right place to ask, I don't know where else to ask. ~~The Avatar man~~ The templates are just articles that start with Template:". They are stored just like the rest of the articles, and don't really have their own special place. '''[TECTONIUM] 21:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC)' :Hi there Avatar Man. You can access some of the templates from Category:Templates. --IWantheUltimateChange 01:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay thanks. The Avatar Man 04:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC)The Avatar Man :Just wondering, is it okay if I save one of the images from the wiki, resize it and then upload it to use for my avatar? The Avatar Man 05:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :G'day Avatar Man, welcome to the wiki. Yes, I think that you're all clear to use wiki images for your avatar, that seems to be what most people here have done. Ozzyjalo94 08:52, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :You are within liberty to use images for your user Avatar and change it as all images are licensed under CC-by-SA. --IWantheUltimateChange 09:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks again. The Avatar Man 17:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok :) How do I do that? I know, it's a lol... Avataraddicted 23:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Archive I'll offer a step to step guide on making an Archive(not to insult your intelligence). #'Edit' talk page #Highlight what you want to be archived #Cut the highlighted text (not copy) #Make a link (usually at the top of the page) to the archive with an '/'. e.g. [[/Archive March]] #Save the page #Go to the red link #Paste the cut text #Before you save this page, put a note at the top saying that this is a talk age and not to edit it and use your current talk page etc. #You should now have a archive. You can see the one i made in my talk page for reference. (Thanks to Acaeton for helping me with this) Question: Incorrect username/password correction Hi, I've been a part of the wiki for a few months now and haven't had any problems with it. But today, while I was trying to add a comment to a blog, I recieved the message that I am not allowed to post comments. I wasn't sure why I got the message so I logged out and then tied to log back in. When I tried to log back in, I got the message that I couldn't log back in as a "precaution against account hacking attempts", whatever that means. I tried again after that and got the incorrect password message several times, so I tried to get a new password sent to my e-mail and it said that I had not entered a valid username. I can't figure out why it's doing any of this and so now I'm bringing the problem to you in the hopes that you or one of the other admins can find a solution to my problems. My user name is Lil'chikchik. :I have gathered (from trusted sources) that the problems you encountered were due to problems with Wikia itself. The issues should only be temporary (and to my knowledge, fixed by the time I have written this). If you are still encountering issues, please contact Wikia 'special contact' as there has been no intervention on your account (in the form of constraints on your account), administrative side and it could mean you have account issues which we can't fix in our capacity. --IWantheUltimateChange 23:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah I'm back on now. Thanks for the info.Lil'chikchik 17:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Lil'chikchik Re: categories I gave the characters in the category 'films' because they appear in the films, just like the people and locations that appeared in the game were given the category 'Avatar: The Game' and I gave the locations the category 'Pandora' because they are a part of Pandora. I'm sorry about the confusion. Dan090 10:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Press Request on Avatar Rerelease Hi IWantheUltimateChange, I’m Jaimie Etkin with the online news magazine, The Daily Beast. We’re looking to do a piece on the upcoming Special Edition rerelease of Avatar with eight extra minutes on August 27. I was hoping you could provide his/her opinion on them. We’re looking to get five trusted Avatar fans to provide their commentary. If you could please get back to me at your earliest convenience to let me know if this is something you or anyone you know would be interested in reporting on for us, I’d truly appreciate it. Thanks very much in advance, Jaimie jaimie.etkin@thedailybeast.com Banshee bow Mattel image I noticed that you put that image from the toyline in as the image for a banshee bow. I believe that may actually be an X bow, which appeared in pandorapedia here http://www.pandorapedia.com/navi/war_hunting/x_bow. Does it actually say its a banshee bow anywhere? If not I'll go ahead and put it over on the X bow article, once ive made it.--Cadellin 15:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly can't remember where I got it from to check but the Survival Guide shows the Banshee Bow as what I put there. Its utterly useless in its occupation in the Pandorapedia because Na'vi would probably just use the simpler bow to do the much simpler job of "protection from attack". pg. 63 for reference in the guide. --IWantheUltimateChange 20:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hey Ultimate, this is just to tell you that we need your vote for the candidates in maximum 1 day from now. link. -- 20:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Query could you help me with this, there is some Na'vi on the back of the collectors edition box ? :Hi Danny, can I recommend you use the Na'vi Language page on this wiki to translate the text or try a translator such as Navilator (although I have noted a few discrepancies with translations with the later). Don't forget to sign each comment you make with your signature by using the signature button on the toolbar or signing with four ~ (tilde). --IWantheUltimateChange 02:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) User Page Hi UC ~ I sincerely enjoyed reading through your User Page ... it is very thought provoking and entertaining. You have obviously spent a LOT of time putting it together. Bravo! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, although I'm not sure of its purpose. --IWantheUltimateChange 09:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi UC ~ it's me again and I would like to extend an invitation to you to join our ''First Annual Avatar Convention and Expo Planning Committee. ''Please check out the blog I posted this afternoon. We are hoping to have all of our Admins involved in this future Avatar event to the extent that they '''want' to be involved.:-) Everyone has unique talents to contribute and we look forward to you sharing yours with us. Willofeywa is a great visionary and has wonderful contacts; Faern in our computer guru; LuckyMan has just created a private room in the Forum for us; Matias is in charge of social network, wikia and internet publicity. I haven't had an opportunity to talk with Samsonius and JayBo yet. Skxwang, Robin and I are a combination of visionaries and enthusiastic grunts. :-) Please join us? Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 02:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi UChange ~ thank you so much for even considering the Washington DC meeting ... that is a lot to ask of people, especially far-away people. Can you see the huge smile on my face that you have agreed to help and be on our FACE Planning Committee ... we are very happy to have you with us ... thanks! Everyone on our Committee is spread out all over the globe and we will be setting up ways to effectively communicate with each other ... LuckyMan has set up a private room in the forum that we will be able to use; I am putting together an email list just for our Committee, and Faern is working on something great that I don't even understand yet. :-) What will be most helpful for us now is for you to pass along ideas to us of any convention experience you may have and any input that you feel we should address at the meeting. I/we will be in touch. Be well. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 13:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi Ultimate, long time. I don't know if you are aware of this, but we're proposing some changes for the main page, and we came with two proposals: this one created by me, with design additions by Samsonius and ideas from Faern; and this one, created by Faern, with some ideas from the other design. We decided to leave it for a vote, and we already have a preference so far. Your vote is decisive for our final decision, so please let me know which is your favorite option. Thanks in advance, -- 20:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) My apologies. I apologize for the misunderstanding. I noticed you said something about more descriptive headings, so I reposted my questions with what I considered to be better headings. Forgive me for not having too great of faith in the geniuses over at the answers wiki. you are mean Stop deleting all the edits i make. I think that is just cruel and selfish. You might be an administrator but you can't just delete every thing pepole do. You are very nasty and IWantheUltimateChange in you. Edits get deleted when there is a good reason to do so, and yours are no exception to that. Get to learn the style of the articles better, improve your spelling and grammar, and you'll find it a lot easier to make useful edits that improve the quality of the articles. OZZY 13:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) blog please can you read my blog. No one has read it for about 2 months. I am starting to have no faith in the wiki. It is quite good. PLease leave a comment if you do read it so i know that you have read it. Thankyou in advance if you do choose to read it. From Neytiri765. C'est quoi ton problème ? " Cela te plait que les réalisateurs canadiens affabulent sur des réussitent en abusant de la progression du nazisme dans les opinions européens pour manipuler des cours de bourses et organiser des apatrides contre des civils handicapés et menacés par des cultures de nazeifications intrumentalisées depuis la finance du Canada ? Feel.rave (talk) 10:54, March 20, 2013 (UTC) C'est quoi ton problème ? " Cela te plait que les réalisateurs canadiens affabulent sur des réussitent en abusant de la progression du nazisme dans les opinions européens pour manipuler des cours de bourses et organiser des apatrides contre des civils handicapés et menacés par des cultures de nazeifications intrumentalisées depuis la finance du Canada ? Feel.rave (talk) 10:54, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ROLAND Pierre Feel.rave (talk) 10:54, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Feel.rave, I don't speak French, so I had to use Google translate (which didn't really translate to English very well) to understand what you are saying. There was something about the 'Nazification' of Europe and Canada. Regardless, I removed your article because (a) it was in French, and does not conform to the wiki manual of style. I will quote this policy in extensio; ::"Spelling ::American spelling is mandated on all canon mainspace articles on Avatar Wiki, on any template transcribed on articles, and on all official announcements. This is because Avatar is a movie produced by Americans, and the fact that all material about Avatar has been produced in the United States. Users' local spellings may however be used on any talk page or user page." :As much as it pains by to over-utilise 'z', and under-utilise 'u' in many words (among other oddities) of the American lexicon, I do so to sustain the harmony of this wiki; as do all contributors looking to achieve the same goal. :(b) What you are talking about now, and in the article in question is irrelevant to this wiki. Articles that are of this nature are subsequently removed. As you can understand, this site is about Avatar, So if you are thinking I am the armpit of Nazi propaganda, you are misplaced in your assertion. If we didn't remove articles such as yours, we may as well be called 'Potato wiki' and stream videos of kittens doing whatever they do. If you are still unsure as to why I removed your article, please contact me further by means you have at your disposal. :Below is a reply in French provided by Google translate, most likely butchered by the aforementioned program. Nevertheless, it is provided for your convenience given your reluctance to correspond in English. :"Salut Feel.rave, je ne parle pas français, donc j'ai dû utiliser Google translate (qui n'a pas vraiment traduire en anglais très bien) afin de comprendre ce que vous dites. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de la «dénazification» de l'Europe et au Canada. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai enlevé votre article parce que (a) il était en français, et n'est pas conforme au manuel de style wiki. Je vais citer ce'' politique'' extensio; ::"Spelling ::Orthographe américaine est chargé sur tous les articles Mainspace canon sur Wiki Avatar, sur tout type de transcrit sur les articles ou sur toutes les annonces officielles. C'est parce que Avatar est un film produit par les Américains, et le fait que tout le matériel d'Avatar a été produit aux États-Unis. Orthographes utilisateurs locaux peuvent cependant être utilisé sur n'importe quel page de discussion ou d'une page d'utilisateur. " :Autant que je souffre par de trop utiliser «z», et sous-utiliser "u" dans beaucoup de mots (entre autres bizarreries) du lexique américain, je le fais pour maintenir l'harmonie de ce wiki, comme le font tous les contributeurs à la recherche pour atteindre le même objectif. :(b) Qu'est-ce que vous parlez maintenant, et dans l'article en question n'est pas pertinente pour ce wiki. Les articles qui sont de cette nature sont ensuite éliminés. Comme vous pouvez le comprendre, ce site est d'environ Avatar'''', donc si vous pensez que je suis l'aisselle de la propagande nazie, vous êtes égaré dans votre affirmation. Si nous n'avions pas supprimer des articles comme le vôtre, nous pouvons tout aussi bien s'appeler «Potato wiki et diffuser des vidéos de chatons font tout ce qu'ils font. Si vous n'êtes toujours pas sûr de savoir pourquoi j'ai enlevé votre article, s'il vous plaît contactez-moi encore par des moyens que vous avez à votre disposition." :All the best, --IWantheUltimateChange (talk) 11:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::You are wasting your time. This person seems to be a conspiracy theory loony or something like that. This should tell everything necessary. His blog has been closed, his Facebook account apparently too (I get an error) and he publishes weird audio on jamendo.com under the name Rajjahrave. Not writing in English on an obviously English site is a sign of trolling. I'd expect at least a machine translation in serious inquiries. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi Faern. I thoroughly enjoyed writing the above message, so It certainly wasn't a waste of my time (only his - he had to read it). I continually strive to find different ways of advocating our policies and wiki guidelines. I would have banned him earlier in his little rage against the world (localised this wiki), but I am a strong believer in sticking to the policies, no matter how trivial an issue. I just think it saves a lot of time down the track, when there is a serious issue, but people know what the consequences are, because there is an overriding consistency in all decisions. Thanks for the feedback though, I did get a little carried away with my talk page response. --IWantheUltimateChange (talk) 09:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Following our user rights, I have unfortunately removed your admin rights. If you come back in the near future, please leave me a message in my talk page so we can work it out, as your past contributions have helped shape the Wiki to the way it is now. Cheers, -- 07:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC)